Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pneumatic tires, and in particular to a pneumatic tire capable of improving on driving performance on ice, snow and other winter conditions.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-285035 discloses a winter pneumatic tire including a tread portion provided with a main groove and a plurality of lug grooves extending from the main groove. The winter tire, for example, may improve snow-shearing force by the lug grooves when driving in snow. Unfortunately, in such a tire, there is room for improvement of driving performance on snow as compared with a block patterned tire.